Motivos
by Odd Ellie
Summary: "Toda vez eu mudo as coisas e toda vez não é o suficiente,mas vou continuar voltando até que no fim desse mês ela esteja bem" - POV Homura


_**N/A : Essa fic tem muitos spoilers importantes com relação ao anime até o episódio dez, então se deseja assistir sem spoilers recomendo lê-la depois.**_

O universo está morrendo, conforme o universo se expande o espaço entre as galáxias cresce, cada vez maior, cada vez mais vazio ,perdendo mais e mais energia ,os físicos do nosso mundo chamam esse processo de entropia, por causa disso em algum ponto num futuro distante ,em trilhões e trilhões de anos a energia acabará e tudo começara a morrer, lentamente. É o destino que todo o universo está condenado. Muito antes que os cientistas do nosso planeta descobrissem isso, quando a nossa espécie ainda vivia em cavernas, uma espécie antiga e avançada de seres de outro mundo já sabiam disso e não gostavam dessa realidade ,no entanto esse desgostar veio sem raiva, preocupação ou desespero. Eles se esforçaram para encontrar uma maneira de parar ou tornar mais lenta a entropia, e encontram uma. Mas era inútil para eles já que tal processo requeria emoções e eles não tinham nenhuma. Mas eles encontram o nosso planeta e éramos compatíveis, então mandaram incubadores para a Terra a procura de garotas, meninas as vezes, para realizar um desejo, em troca desse desejo as garotas eram transformadas em Puella Magi, garotas mágicas que lutam com bruxas que se alimentam da tristeza humana. Puella Magi ganham habilidades além dos humanos normais, conseguem usar magia, convocar armas, ganham força, agilidade e resistência, além de habilidades únicas baseadas no pedido que fizeram. Mas há no entanto um preço muito maior a se pagar por trás disso, eu sei disso muito bem. Meu nome é Homura Akemi e eu sou uma delas.

Eu era inocente antes, apenas uma garotinha tímida e insegura recém saída do hospital ,hoje eu perdi todas essas características, eu endureci, eu perdi muito mais. Essa não é a minha linha do tempo original ,eu já vivi esse mês mais vezes do que posso contar ,quando foram dez vezes eu ainda contava, quando esse número chegou a uma centena eu ainda contava, mas entre centenas e centenas parei de contar, nem reparei que o fiz, já que era muito comparado com o fato que centenas de vezes eu a vi morrer. O nome dela é Madoka Kaname. Ela foi gentil comigo, ela foi a primeira amiga que eu tive, falando honestamente pra mim ela foi e é muito mais do que isso. Um dia quando estava indo pra casa da escola eu fui atacada por uma bruxa ,eu quase morri, eu provavelmente deveria ter morrido,mas Madoka me salvou, ela foi incrível. Ela não estava sozinha ,estava sendo ensinada por outra Puella Magi mas velha chamada Mami Tomoe elas me contaram o que Kyubey o incubador havia dito a elas. Por um mês elas lutaram bruxas e familiares protegeram as pessoas da cidade e eu as acompanhava, era como um sonho, como um conto de fadas. Até que Walpurgis Natch a rainha de todas as bruxas veio.

Mami mal teve uma chance, morreu quase instantaneamente. Madoka enfrentou Walpurgis sozinha e venceu, mas morreu para fazê-lo. Então eu disse ao incubador que eu queria uma chance de fazer tudo de novo, de proteger Madoka ao invés de ser protegida por ela, ele me transformou em uma Puella Magi e eu voltei no tempo para tentar de novo.

Na primeira vez eu achei que apenas estar lá lutando ao lado dela seria o suficiente ,não foi. Nem na segunda ou na terceira,toda vez eu mudava as coisas e toda vez não era suficiente. E cada vez eu descobria mais sobre a natureza de ser o que somos ,cada vez fica pior. A maior parte das garotas assume que a Jóia da alma é apenas um objeto mágico de onde seus poderes vem, não é. As Jóias da alma são elas, sua alma, consciência, essência, mente ,ou o que você quiser chamar ,seus corpos sendo apenas cascas vazias assim podemos controlar nossos corpos a muitos metros de distância, apenas isso já faria a maioria desistir de seus contratos sem nem hesitar, mas há mais. O Incubador nos diz que após as bruxas serem derrotadas elas deixam cair uma semente de rancor que devemos usar para purificar nossas Jóias da alma, o que ele não diz é que se o falharmos em fazê-lo nos tornaremos bruxas também, ,essa é nossa maldição, nosso destino, até mesmo controlar nossos corpos gasta energia, então sempre precisamos estar lutando, sendo uma vida comum impossível para nós. Ela é comum, ou era pelo menos, sendo especial apenas para as pessoas que se importavam com ela ,tinha bons amigos ,uma boa família e era feliz, ela mal consegue pensar em um desejo na maioria das vezes por que tudo o que precisa já tinha muito antes do Incubador sequer entrar na sua vida, ela era comum ,mas boa ,esperançosa e gentil, e eu luto para que ela assim continue.

Os Incubadores como já disse tem seus motivos, salvam o universo de seu fim e destroem nossas vidas para isso. O universo não me importa mais ,ser heroína e salvar os outros também não. Não me importo mais com outras Puella Magi ,nem comigo mesma. Madoka importa. Ela é o meu motivo e por ela eu não vou parar, vou continuar voltando de novo e de novo até que no fim desse mês Madoka esteja viva e bem ,nem que leve um milhão de anos, para sempre se for necessário.

_**Obrigada por ler. Reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
